Sugar High
by Silkylion10
Summary: REDONE Oneshot: Kero finds a bag of sugar. What is the result? SUGAR HIGH! first CCS fic Totally Random


"Kero! What have you been doing? You've totally destroyed the kitchen," said a very, _very_ annoyed Card Mistress.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Kero retaliated. He was lying. You could see his flushed cheeks and sugar at the corners of his mouth. He was also totally white.

"Kero, I command you to tell me!"

"Okay."

**Flashback**

Kero was flying around Sakura's room, bored out of his mind. There was no one else in the house but he was trapped in this room.

Not for much longer, he thought. Kero had to get out. He flew over to the doorknob and grasped it between his two front paws. He twisted and his grip slipped.

Damm, he thought. He tried again. This time the doorknob twisted in his paws.

Alright, he thought. He flapped his little wings and flew down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There was sugar and flour still on the table from where Sakura had been making cakes earlier in the day.

"SUGAR!" shouted Kero. He gasped and covered his mouth. Oopps. Better keep quiet, nobody was meant to be in.

He licked his paws and dug them into the sugar bag. The sugar stuck. He withdrew his paws and looked at the sugar. He licked madly and stuck his paws back in.

By the time he finished, half the bag was gone. And Kero was flying madly around the room.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted. He skimmed across the table, crashing headlong into the bag of flour. The bag burst, and the flour went all over the table.

"Oopps…Oh well." He gathered a mound of flour between his paws, pounded into a ball and threw it towards the door. Although it fell apart in the air it made a satisfying sound when it hit.

"YAY! IT WORKED!" Kero shouted and started flying madly again. He completed a full circuit of the kitchen and skidded on the table.

He gathered enough flour in to a pile and threw it at the door. This time it hit the microwave.

"YAY!!" He did another complete circuit. He did this again and again. When he got dizzy, he stopped and flopped on the table. The flour was now all over the kitchen. He fell into a deep sleep on top of the table which is where Sakura found him two hours later.

**Back to the present**

"So that's what happened…" Sakura sighed. "Okay, punishment. Lets see."

Sakura had grown over the past four years. She was no longer the naïve twelve year old that she was. She could also be very evil whe she wanted. That had been learnt from Tomoyo.

"I know. Kero, there is no pudding for you for three days un-"

"What! That's unfair!"

"Let me finsh. Unless you can clear this up before onii-chan gets home He's at Yuki's."

"What! That's not fair!" shouted Kero.

"What's not fair Kerberous?" said a voice.

"Yue! Nice to see you. Why did you come round?" asked Sakura.

"I came to let you know that Touya is on his way home. He left Yuki's two minutes ago."

"How did you know?" asked Sakura.

"Your aura says you are worried and Kerberous' says he is scared. I guessed about Touya."

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" shouted Kero.

"Kero! Quiet! We need to get this place tidied, and quick. Yue, are you staying?

"I really should get back. Yuki has a job interview to get to. Goodbye" he said.

"See you Yue. Tell Yuki good luck," she said to Yue as he left the same way as he came in.

Kero was flying around the room panicking like mad.

"Kero! KERO!" shouted Sakura. "Grab the dustpan and brush in the cupboard and start sweeping. Windy, can you get the flour out of the appliances with out damaging them so Kero can sweep thoroughly. Watery, can you wash the floor?" she ordered. She knew they had to work quickly. It took 30 minutes to walk from Yuki's home to Sakura's house.

"Lets get to it then." Kero didn't like Touya. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of him.

--Half and hour later—

"Kaijuu! I'm home!" shouted Touya, as he came in the front door and removed his shoes.

"Hey, Onii-chan!" shouted Sakura. She was still in the kitchen. They were practically done. They just had to put everything away.

Touya entered the kitchen, and saw Kero flying out of a cupboard and nearly knocking into him.

"Plush toy, watch where you're going!" Touya shouted at Kero. "Kaijuu, get me a drink."

"Fine!" she sighed.

Kero had crept upstairs by this time. When he reached Sakura's room he collapsed on her bed, totally worn out.

It was the last time he went into the sugar bag.


End file.
